The Truth
by Gretel-the-Dragon
Summary: I cannot really say much about the story except that it is sort of a love story between our favorite hero and a certain black dragoness. Rated T for some violence, minor coarse language, and possibly a long, romantic kiss later on because I like that idea
1. Attacked in the silence

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this story... for now. (I might put in an OC later on.)

**The Tr****uth**

Chapter One: Attacked in the Silence

A quick flash of movement and a short rustling of bushes told the young dragon that he was not alone. He stood up on his muscled hind legs and parted his jaws to take in the scent of the stalker. This was what the shadow lurking in the underbrush had been waiting for: when a dragon stood on his back legs, he or she had defenses that were drastically lower than average, seeing as how they lose some of their balance and agility.

The assailant flung herself out of the bushes and crashed into the purple scales that covered almost the entire body of her prey. A muffled grunt echoed around the clearing at the force of the impact. In a matter of seconds, both of them were back on their feet. They slowly began to circle each other.

One of them was fuming with pure rage at being attacked when all he had been trying to do was obtain a moment of rest from the grueling training that he was put through every day. A glimmer of hatred was shown plain and clear in his usually soft violet eyes. His breath came in quick gasps from the excitement he had felt when he had been torn from his thoughts by this antagonist.

The other was smiling in triumph at succeeding in knocking the legendary purple dragon to the ground. She let out a small squeal of glee as she rushed at him again. She thought that this would have the same result as her last attempt.

She apparently thought wrong because her attack was met with nothing but the hard trunk of a maple tree as her prey unexpectedly stepped to the side, causing the poor bit of foliage to lose some of the bright green leaves that had only recently appeared on its branches. She shook herself and looked up to find the purple dragon on the brink of mad laughter. She ran to a nearby puddle that had not yet evaporated since the rain of the previous afternoon.

She let out a small groan when she saw her reflection in the puddle: a few twigs had fallen from the canopy of the maple tree and apparently decided that they much preferred to wedge themselves in the small space between her horns than to remain in their usual place amongst the highest boughs of their tree. Not only that, but also her horns and the black scales on the back of her neck were dripping with sap that had come from the gaping hole that now marked the entry point of her horns into the tree.

She glared at him for a brief moment before collapsing with her own laughter. This confused the purple dragon a great deal. Why was his attacker laughing at _herself_? Then he finally caught a glimpse of her face… Cynder?

He sighed and said, "What are you doing out here Cynder? It is terribly dangerous in the Enchanted Forest, I know that you know that. You should go back to the temple where it is safe."

Cynder stopped laughing and looked straight at Spyro. There was a deep look of worry in his eyes, the eyes that had hypnotized her whenever she looked into them. She looked into those eyes and said, "I can look after myself Spyro. I am not the little dragon that you saved in Convexity all of those years ago Three and a half years ago I might have listened to you and gone back to the temple, but not now. I can do things on my own. I do not need you to help me with everything. I appreciate your concern though."

Spyro looked at Cynder. He looked at her arms and legs, how they had changed in the time that he had known her. They were perfect in being muscled and still holding the feminine touch in their shape. He looked at her wings and how they had grown to be magnificently shaped, as powerful as they were beautiful. Then he looked at her face, how it had become longer and so beautiful that he almost could not bear to look away. It was definitely true that she was no longer the frightened child that he had risked his life to save in Convexity. Weather he liked it or not, she had grown up.

"I was not trying to tell you what to do. It is true that you are not a child anymore. I just do not want to risk your safety out here. If you were injured I – I would never forgive myself," Spyro whispered.

Cynder's eyes widened as she took this in. "I know that the Enchanted Forest is dangerous beyond comprehension, but I am not in any danger… because I am here with you," Cynder said carefully. Spyro stared at her because in all of the time that he had known her, the words that had just come out of her mouth were the closest thing to saying what _he_ had wanted to say all along.

"Come on Cynder, it is getting late. We should be going back to the temple. If we do not return soon, Ignitus might begin to worry," said Spyro. He intertwined his tail with Cynder's, making her blush, and they began the short trip back towards the temple.

Nothing could have prepared them for what they found when they finally arrived…


	2. Chaos in the Nightly Hours

Author's note: Just to let you know, I, at first, had no idea whatsoever when this was going to be taking place. It could not take place during any of the games in the legend of Spyro trilogy. Not in "A New Beginning" because Spyro did not even know Cynder way back then. Not in "The Eternal Night" because for most of the time Spyro and Cynder were separated. And not in "Dawn of the Dragon" because at the time, Malefor had the Dragon Temple in his possession and had it suspended above the earth. For a while there I doubted that it even took place after "Dawn of the Dragon" because it seems as though Spyro has no memory of Cynder's confession of love towards him. He just lost some of his memory. I only own Firenze.

The Truth

Chapter Two: Chaos in the Nightly Hours

While Cynder and Spyro were having a nice little chat in the Enchanted Forest, something much more sinister and evil was taking place at the Dragon Temple…

Grublins and Orcs were everywhere. They had come in the dead of night to attack their enemies.

An orange dragon that was about the same age as Spyro reared back as a Grublin swooped lower to hit him on the head. The dragon then let loose a stream of boiling hot flames that reduced the surrounding foes to a couple piles of ashes.

Nearby, a huge green dragon fought against the onslaught of enemies with ease. Terrador threw a quick glance over his shoulder at the young orange dragon to check up on his progress. Firenze was doing excellent for a dragon his age. Ignitus had definitely taught his young prodigy well in the past months.

Just then, Terrador felt a searing pain in his left hind leg and turned his head to have a look. There was one of the arrows from the crossbows that the Orcs carried, and it looked like it had gone in pretty deep despite the thickness of his scales. He gripped it thoroughly in his jaws and pulled it out. He ignored the resulting pain and spat what was left of the arrow out on the ground.

The Earth Guardian let out a low growl towards the remaining enemies. He rose up onto his hind legs with his eyes closed. All around him the air began to pulse with energy.

Firenze sensed this change of atmosphere and, knowing what was about to happen, dove into the cover of a large boulder.

Terrador opened his eyes and a wave of green magic, energy, and leaves, flew outwards… towards his enemies. When Firenze peered out from behind his shelter, all that remained were the gems that the enemies had left behind.

After Terrador had taken in three red gems, he said," It is safe to come out now, young one." Firenze walked out from behind his shelter. He looked down and saw Terrador's injury. "Your leg is bleeding!" Terrador glanced back at it. "It will heal."

At that moment, an explosion rocked the ground that the two dragons stood on. They both covered their eyes with one of their wings to shield them from any flying debris. When they looked back, several Orcs lay dead or dying at their feet.

And a few yards away were a black dragoness and a purple dragon. Spyro and Cynder ran over to greet Terrador and Firenze.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Spyro asked, slightly grinding his teeth in frustration. Before anyone could reply, something strange began to happen: the enemy lines began to retreat.

"Why are they all retreating?" Cynder asked. "I do not know, but we should be glad of it. We could not have kept up the fight forever," Terrador replied.

"Terrador? Why did they attack us? I doubt they were the ones who planned that attack. They are not smart enough," Spyro pondered.

"You are right Spyro. But… Malefor is dead, is he not?" Terrador said.

"I never said that they were being lead by Malefor… There must be a new evil in the Dragon Realms…"


	3. A New Evil

**Oh My Gosh it's an update!!! It's been so long since I posted a chapter on this story! Sorry for the long wait! **

**I do not own Cynder, but I do own Crimson, Sonda, and that mystery dragon that they were talking about!**

"What!? Those worthless excuses for dragons defeated every single one of my soldiers!" A dragoness with blood red scales and a black underbelly fumed with rage in the throne room of her fortress. Her crimson gaze panned left and right searching for something to take her aggression out on.

Unfortunately, the ape that had brought the bad news had not possessed the sense to run as soon as his mistress went into her frenzy. Soon there was nothing left of him but a pile of ash.

"Lady Crimson, your evilness," came a call from the entrance of the room, asking permission to enter. "Come in, Sonda," Crimson answered and an ape commander walked through the doorway, bowing as low as he could. In his left hand, he held a map. It must not have been very old, for there appeared to be no creases or tears in it at all.

"And what do we have here?" the dragoness asked, her curiosity making her forget her anger for the moment as she looked down at the ape before her. She held out her paw to receive the map from Sonda and unfolded it on the ground. As she scanned the map, her eyes widened in surprise. This was a complete map of the Dragon City known as Warfang!

"Where in the world did you get this?" she asked the commander, imagining how hard it must have been to obtain.

Sonda grinned, obviously pleased with himself, as he answered, "It seems you made the right choice in sending _him_ to the Guardians as an egg. They didn't suspect a thing, and he has apparently turned out to be quite useful. They told him to make a map of Warfang to help some of their new visitors around, and as you can see... he did a splendid job. All I had to do was sneak into his bed chamber last night and take it off of his desk where he had left it."

Crimson looked from the ape, to the map, and back again. "You have done well, my servant! You may retire for the rest of the evening." As Sonda left, Crimson took a closer look at the map. It seemed that a lot of detail had been put into the map.

'Perhaps a bit too much for their own good,' she thought as she noticed that each room had the name of its inhabitant written in it.

One name in particular caught her eye. "Cynder, eh? Well, well, well! I guess it's about time I paid my little sister a visit!"

**OMG CLIFFHANGER!!! I LOVE this kind of stuff that just screams suspense. Please Read and Review. Sorry if it's CRAP!!! I welcome constructive criticism!**


End file.
